Ghost of a Chance Version 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: Sequel to 'One Master Too Many Version 2'.
1. Chapter 1

Casey, Lily, and Theo fell to the ground, demorphed. Dai Shi laughed evilly as he and his two guards appraoched them.

"Prepare to meet your end, Ranger!"

"Ha!"

Dai Shi jumped back as RJ and Master Finn leaped in.

"Why fight warriors when you can fight Masters?"

Camille rushed over and knelt by the Rangers.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah."

Dai Shi powered down and sneered at the two Masters.

"Your skills are no match for my power, and you both know it."

Father and son were silent, never lowering their guard.

"Surrender yourself, Wolf Master, and I'll spare your students."

"No, Dai Shi. Take me instead. You of all people know the power and agression of my animal spirit since it nearly destroyed you those years ago," Master Finn said.

RJ looked at his father, his breath catching in his throat as his father lowered his guard.

"Spare RJ and the others, and I'll go without a fight."

"Dad, no."

The Rangers stood up with a little help from Camille.

"David, don't do it."

"Don't, Master Finn," Casey and Lily said.

Only Theo remained silent, for he was stunned by the Shark Master's willingness to surrender himself to save them.

Dai Shi smiled evilly.

"Take Master Finn."

The guards went towards the two Masters, and RJ made a move to try to protect his father.

"No, RJ."

"But, Dad,..."

"This is how it must be," Master Finn said, looking at his son sadly.

RJ sighed and moved out of the way.

The guards grabbed Master Finn and led him towards Dai Shi. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Dai Shi's laughter mocking them.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Finn was brought into Dai Shi's throne room, tied up, where Jellica and Carnisor were waiting.

"What do we have here? A Pai Zhuq Master as I live and breathe," said Jellica.

Master Finn decided to handle the situtation as RJ would.

"Please. Compliments embarrass me."

"I want to destroy him in front of you as a gift for my training," Dai Shi said.

Though, nervous at that, Master Finn allowed himself to remain calm.

"I've never been a gift before."

Dai Shi's new second-in-command, Scorpious, glared at him, and he grew quiet.

"How sweet. We'll make an event of it. Scorpious."

"Yes, Overlord Jellica?"

"Make yourself useful, and prepare the stadium for battle," Jellica said.

Scorpious bowed and started to leave.

"What about the Power Rangers and Camille?" Carnisor asked.

"With their Wolf Master disraught by his father's surrender to me, and Camille's lack of courage to stand up to us without Master Finn at her side, they're irrelavant."

Scorpious came back, having not quite gone out the door yet.

"What if they find other Masters like before?"

"They've already trained with the last three on Earth, including Master Finn here. There are no other Masters alive," Canisor answered.

Master Finn was put in a cell and told he would fight Dai Shi the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Master Finn was pushed into the arena where Dai Shi was waiting.

"And so begins your end, Master Finn."

Master Finn prepared for the fight of his life, vowing to never release his animal spirit.

Dai Shi threw him around the arena then ran him along the wall, causing his head to hit the bars. He released the Shark Master after he had gone around the arena one time.

Master Finn looked at him, blood running from the side of his head.

"Perhaps the Shark has no fight in him after all."

Master Finn glared at him.

"Fight me! Release your animal spirit!"

"Never! I'll never let you have my Shark Spirit!"

Dai Shi glared at him and powered up an evil spirit in his hands.

"Uh oh."

Dai Shi leaped into the air and slammed his hand with the evil spirit into Master Finn's right shoulder.

"Ahhhh!"

He pulled back, seeking the Shark Spirit, but the Shark Spirit remained with its master.

Master Finn crumpled to the floor with another cry, his body and animal spirit wounded.

"Tie him up and take him to where we battled the Rangers yesterday."

"Yes, Dai Shi," said Scorpious.

Master Finn was taken to where the battle had been the previous day and tied to a tree.

"Rangers, Wolf Master, and Camille, come out and face me unless you want your precious Master Finn to be destroyed!" Dai Shi shouted.

RJ, Camille, Casey, Lily, and Theo came running.

Casey, Lily, and Theo rangered up and went to Jungle Master Mode, their full power. As they fought Dai Shi and his guards, RJ and Camille fought Scorpious, who rushed to Dai Shi after Casey defeated him.

Lily and Theo cut Master Finn free then joined Casey in creating the Jungle Master Megazord to fight Dai Shi's guards again.

They won the fight and went home.

Master Finn was safe, for now, but his wounded animal spirit wanted revenge and was struggling to break free and gain control.


End file.
